The Radiant Light Within
by Greeneyedsky603
Summary: The nurse then wrapped the baby girl in a beautiful pink blanket, and handed her to Rey. As Rey looked down at her daughter, she could feel the light within her. She was beautiful, with jet black, curly hair like her father's, and bright green eyes that would make the lush green of Takodana jealous. (Reylo)


_Disclaimer: I do not own Star Wars in any capacity whatsoever. This fanfiction is purely for enjoyment._

 _Author's Note: Hello there! This is just a short fic about Rey telling Ben that she is pregnant, and the events that build up to the birth of their child. This is my first fic, and would gratefully appreciate reviews!_

 ** _Ten years have passed since The First Order has fallen. Kylo Ren, now a Gray Jedi, has redeemed himself in the ways of The Force, and has reverted to his past identity as Ben Solo. Free of the reins of Supreme Leader Snoke and The First Order, Ben Solo is now living his life peacefully with his wife, Gray Jedi and former scavenger, Rey Kenobi. A new challenge arises for Solo, when his wife, Rey Kenobi, confronts him and announces she is expecting their first child. Ben has doubts that he will fail, and disappoint his child, until a familiar face convinces him otherwise..._**

* * *

"Ben... we need to talk."As she said these words, he could see the look in her eyes. She was scared. Terrified even. And he was desperate to know why.

"Rey, what's wrong?"

She hesitated, and licked her lips, "I'm pregnant."

She stood there in front of him with fearful eyes, anxiously waiting for his response. To her surprise, he said nothing, and kissed her.

"I... I don't understand."

"What do you mean?" he said with a chuckle.

"Well, I thought you would be angry."

"Angry? Sure I'm a little surprised, given the fact we've been taking strict precautions to prevent this from happening, but am I angry? No, I am happy to say I am far from that."

With tears in her eyes, she kissed him, harder than she had intended, but she was so overwhelmed with happiness from his response, she couldn't contain herself. "How far along are you? Do you know?" said Ben.

"I'm seventeen weeks today."

"Do you know when you are due to give birth?"

"Well, I went to the hospital wing today, and the nurse said that she should arrive around the fourth of May, but there is a chance she may arrive a couple of weeks earlier." Rey smiled as she said this, and waited for Ben's response. His eyes widened, "It's...it's a girl?" She nodded, and flashed Ben the most radiant smile he had ever seen. He kissed her, and said ever so gently, "Well, I know one thing for sure, if she's anything like her mother, she will be the strongest, and most beautiful woman in the galaxy."

* * *

"Ben…it's time." She groaned in pain, and clutched her round belly.

He didn't hesitate. He quickly went into their bedroom and grabbed the large duffel bag that had been packed months in advance, filled with a week's worth of clothing for both of them, two toothbrushes, and various books to read.

"Ben!" he heard her call from the drawing room, "Unless you want me to give birth to our daughter on the floor of our apartment, I suggest you pick up your pace!"

He quickly ran back to her, duffel bag over his shoulder. "Alright, let's go. Do you think you can walk there?" Rey scowled at him and said through gritted teeth, "This is not a time for your stupid jokes!" He smirked, and led her to their AD-16. He threw the bag in the back seat, and then carefully helped her put one leg at a time into the vehicle.

As he got into the driver seat, he pulled the ignition lever, and looked at Rey before taking off.

Before he could even open his mouth to speak, Rey cut him off and smiled, "I love you too, Ben."

* * *

As Ben walked aimlessly back and forth in the hospital lobby, he heard a familiar voice coming from the end of the hallway,

"Ben!"

It was his mother.

"How is she? Rey…how is she doing?"

"She is fine, I was just informed by a nurse that the baby is due to arrive at any moment now." As he said this, he looked down at his black boots, trying to avoid eye contact with his mother. Although they had somewhat rekindled their relationship, he still felt awkward being in her presence.

"Ben, look at me." she said earnestly.

He looked up, with pain in his eyes. He wanted to tell his mother what he was thinking , but didn't quite know how.

"Ben, what's wrong?"

He hesitated, then met his mother's dark eyes with his own, "I am… afraid."

She reached out and gently touched her son's face. "I know you are, your father was the same when I was pregnant with you, but you must put your fears behind you." He felt uneasy at the mention of his father.

"You are not the man you once were. Kylo Ren is gone, and my son, Ben Solo, is here, alive, standing before me. You are going to be a great father, Ben. I have no doubt about that in my mind."

Her hand still on his face, he smiled at her words, and covered her hand with his own, and said gratefully, "Thank you, mother."

After saying this, a nurse came rushing through the double doors, "Mr. Solo, your wife is at ten centimeters. She is requesting your presence immediately."

"Thank you, tell her I will be there in a moment." said Ben.

"Mother, would you please-" She interrupted him.

"I'll wait out here in the lobby, I'm not going anywhere." she said reassuringly.

He smiled at her, and proceeded to run through the double doors towards Rey's room.

* * *

As he walked in the room, he saw her.

She was lying there, drenched in sweat, her arms firmly grasped on the railings on the bed. He found it quite strange at how calm she was, almost like she was meditating. He realized then she was willing way the pain with the Force.

He stared at her lovingly, and smiled.

Rey looked up, having not noticed that he had just walked in the room. "There you are! I told the nurse to go get you ten minutes ago!" She breathed out deeply.

"Don't blame her," he said while wiping away sweat droplets from Rey's forehead, "it's my fault." "I was talking to my mother out in the lobby."

Rey looked at him in confusion, for she knew that he and his mother still weren't on the best of terms.

"Your…your mother's here?"

"Yes, I contacted Luke Skywalker and the others about an hour or so ago, I figured there was a chance she might come down here."

Rey smiled, "I'm glad she's here."

As she said this, Rey grabbed onto Ben's hand as a result of the pain of her contractions. Now, he knew that she was strong, stronger than him in fact, but the death grip she had on his hand was simply unbearable.

"Rey" said the nurse, "It's time." She nodded and replaced her grip on Ben's hand with that of the bed railing, and began to push. She pushed her body with all of the strength she had, until she felt like she was going to either vomit, or pass out. She looked up at Ben, knowing that both of their lives were about to change forever. He looked back at her, with worry in his eyes. His grandmother had died during childbirth, and he couldn't bear the thought of losing Rey. She was his everything, his heart, his mind, his soul, if she died, a part of his soul would die with her. He calmed down then, and remembered just how strong she was, not just physically, but strong with the Force. She finally pushed one last time with all of her might, until she heard the faint cry of an infant.

"She's here." said the nurse.

She then motioned to Ben a pair of surgical scissors so he could cut the umbilical chord. He took them without hesitation, and began to cut, trying his best to focuson the task in front of him, and not stare at his newborn child.

The nurse then wrapped the baby girl in a beautiful pink blanket, and handed her to Rey. As she looked down at her daughter, she could feel the light within her. She was beautiful, with jet black, curly hair like her father's, and bright green eyes that would make the lush green of Takodana jealous. She then motioned to Ben to come closer, him still being in awe in what had just occurred.

"Would you like to hold her?"

Ben nodded and carefully picked up his daughter out of Rey's arms, making sure to support her head.

"She's beautiful," he said as he rocked her gently back in forth. He looked at Rey, "Like her mother."

All of the fear and anxiety Ben had vanished the moment he laid eyes on his daughter. He stared at her with love in his eyes,and knew then he would not fail her.

"I don't mean to interrupt," said the nurse awkwardly, "Have you two thought of a name yet for the child?"

They had been discussing names for months, and couldn't seem to agree on one they both liked. But at that moment, one of the names, in which Rey had mentioned before that she liked very much, kept racing through Ben's mind.

It was the perfect name, fit for the strong woman she was to become.

He looked at Rey, and they both spoke at once,

"Oriana."

"Oriana Solo."


End file.
